Germany's Secret Syndrome (Hetalia Omorashi)
by hetaliahandhearts
Summary: Germany has a secret. One only his big bruder Prussia knows about. He has shy bladder syndrome. Everything's fine until he's on a date with the love of his life and realizes there was something he should have taken care of at home... A bit of a Germany x Reader. Germany is referred to as "Ludwig" when it is your (reader) POV, and simply "Germany" when it is his.


***WARNING This is an omorashi story (Containing desperation and wetting). Please do not read if you find this disturbing.***

Germany had never liked to think of himself as shy. Antisocial? Check. Too serious for small talk? Check. The strong and silent type? Double check! At first meeting, some might find him shy, but they just didn't truly know him. And if blushing madly when around girls, and having never been in a relationship constituted as shy, he'd take it.

However, while Germany himself might not be shy, there was a part of him, whether he liked it or not, that was extremely shy. His bladder. It was so embarrassing! He had never known why he had such troubles when relieving himself, until his doctor finally suggested shy bladder syndrome could be his problem. It made sense. For as long as he could remember, Germany had never been able to urinate in public.

Perhaps it was the fear of being seen, or embarrassment. All he'd known was that every time he would attempt to use a public restroom, no matter how much he had to go, he could not get one drop to come out. It was so frustrating, that he had learned to avoid any public bathroom.

At home, there was no problem. Germany's bathroom was kept extra clean and tidy, there was no one watching, and it was...at home. However, this meant having to rush home from any place he spent more than a few hours at, for the stupid reason of having to use his bathroom.

The first to figure out the mystery of 'Why does Germany always rush out of World Meetings like someone's set the place on fire' was his older brother Prussia. Prussia could be a total obnoxious brat, but surprisingly, when it came to this issue, he so far had kept 'West's little secret'. This was a relief, but there was just no way around it. Germany could never be out in public for more than five hours. He had gotten by this long, and figured it would just always be like this.

Things started becoming veryyy different, however, when he met a girl. You were perfect. Serious, intelligent, and beautiful. He had finally found her. His dream girl. And now, he was about to lose her. All because of his shy bladder.

"Ludwig?" You waited outside his doorstep, excited to see the love of your life, Ludwig Beilschmidt. The two of you were going on a bit of a cliche date to go see a movie.

The door opened, and there stood your lover, blushing heavily as he handed you a bouquet full of flowers. "Ready to go, mein liebe?" You nodded, and made your way towards the passenger side of his truck.

Being the sweet gentleman he was, he hurried to open the door for you. You smiled and looked up at his bright blue eyes. Mmm. You loved him so much.

The German's heart fluttered at the site of her. She was so beautiful! He made his way to the driver's side of his truck and climbed in. As he sat down, he remembered something. He hadn't used the bathroom before she had gotten there. But it was just a quick date at the movie theater right? Surely he could hold it that long! Besides what would she think if he went running back inside to use the bathroom? No. He could deal with it. He revved the engine.

Ludwig looked deep in thought as he started the truck and backed out of the driveway. You put an arm on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Es geht mir gut. I am fine. Danke." He replied, eyes on the road.

"So this movie. It's supposed to be kinda romantic..." You teased. Neither you nor Ludwig were really the romance type, except, of course when it came to your love for eachother.

"Vould you like to do something else?" His eyes were a little worried. "I'm sorry for picking something so...cheesy."

You laughed.

"I'm teasing. Any time spent with you is amazing. We could be sitting in a room staring at eachother and it'd be beautiful."

He laughed and ruffled your hair.

"I feel zhe same way."

The theater was just a short drive away, and you were there in no time. As always, Ludwig came around to the other side of the truck to get the door for you, and helped you out. You blushed madly as you both walked in, clutching eachother's hand.

Inside the theater, Germany asked for two tickets, blushing heavily as he said the name of the movie. He gave you money to get popcorn, and said he had to go to the restroom.

"Good." Germany thought to himself. He had given his girl money for popcorn and drinks and told her to wait inside the theater. That would give him time to make a quick stop in the bathroom, get out what he could and meet up with her afterwards.

"I have to do this." Germany thought, taking a deep breath as he pulled the bathroom door handle. He almost groaned aloud at the site awaiting him. First, the bathroom was untidy. Secondly, there were five other people in it! That meant five other men would see him...

Poor Germany. He sighed. He had to do this. He couldn't get up during the movie and leave his love by herself again. It was now or never.

Taking a deep breath Germany walked up to the closest urinal and undid his pants. He paused before taking himself out, his cheeks heating up. Just then he caught a little boy who had just walked in staring at him. Immediately, Germany zipped up his pants and dashed to the sink. There was no way he could have gone. No sense in even trying. Embarrassed as always, the German man exited the bathroom.

When Ludwig returned to you, it was time for the movie to start so you both entered the theater room together and sat off to the side so you weren't in the midst of everyone else.

"Take care of business?" You asked Ludwig with a wink. Germany just nodded and reached in for some popcorn, relieved the lights had dimmed and the previews were starting. He was blushing and scared his hand would soon have to be clutching his crotch. He really did have to go. And now he had to sit two and a half hours with it.

The movie began with a lonely young girl and guy who both lived on other sides of the world, dreaming about the day they would finally meet the love of their life. Ludwig squeezed your hand. This was basically your love story, Hollywood style.

You reached in for some popcorn, and offered the bucket to Ludwig. He reached in and took a large handful, and you both quietly munched while watching the movie.

About an hour into the movie the popcorn was finished, and Germany reached for his drink with shaking fingers. He hadn't taken a sip of the stuff for fear it might just come right out the other end, but his girl was nice enough to get it for him and that popcorn had been rather salty...

Germany took a few sips, then set the drink back in the cup holder as he felt his heavy bladder. That had been a mistake. A big one. Should he try the bathroom again? No. What would she think? He had to go twice in one hour? Would she discover his secret?

Suddenly something told him it was too late. He may not even be able to make it to the bathroom. Poor Germany could already feel a few droplets coming out. Was he going to end up pissing himself in his seat?

You picked up on Ludwig's discomfort, although you had no idea why it was there. The couple in the movie was just about to have their first kiss, though, so you tried to avert your gaze from you own lover to the screen.

Germany, however, was far from focused on the movie. All he could think about right now was his lovely bathroom at home. How nice it would be to be there now...

It was with this thought that it all came flooding out. As the couple innocently kissed on the big screen, the contents of Germany's bladder came gushing out. He put a hand over his face as he could feel himself on the verge of sobs.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, for Ludwig, you were too wrapped up in the movie to notice at first. At first. When you heard the sound you slowly turned your head, and it was then that your strong lover grabbed your arm and tried to bury his head in your chest. Your heart began to pound. He was pissing himself! Right there! In the movie theater seat.

Not thinking clearly you grabbed the empty popcorn bucket and tried to position it under Ludwig. He just clenched his teeth and continued to let his spray gush into the bucket.

Finally it ended. By now, several people had turned to stare at the scene unfolding in the back of the theater.

All you did was sit in compete shock, holding onto a liquid filled popcorn tub. What the HELL had just happened? Your Ludwig? Your proud, strong, beautiful Ludwig had just...wet himself? In a leather recliner movie chair and popcorn bucket that you were now holding? And what was this new feeling? You were slightly...turned on by the whole thing?

Germany, however, couldn't form a thought in his brain if his life depended on it. And at this moment, his pride really did. But he had nothing. He simply stayed where he was, covered in his own piss.

Your senses kicked in, and you knew you both needed to get out. Fast. You grabbed for Ludwig's hand and yanked him from the seat. He stumbled after you like a drunken man, his soaked pants clinging to his skin.

"Try not to think about it, any of it." You whispered more to yourself than to Ludwig. You pushed the theater door open and you both stood in the lobby. Now what? You couldn't just go traipsing through the main area of the theater like this!

The fire escape door! Even if it set off a warning Ludwig would already be safe outside. You bolted for the door, dragging your ashamed lover behind you. His eyes were closed and you had to guide him through the doorway. No alarm went off, and you breathed a huge sigh of relief. Now, you just needed to get your bearings and find the parking lot. Then you could drive your poor Lud home.

Finally, Germany opened his eyes and let his mind play through what had just happened in the past five minutes. Now, he was standing outside, clinging to his girlfriend's arm, wondering if he could strip his pants off. She had a plan.

"There are some trees just across the sidewalk. I want you to go wait for me behind them, and I'll get some blankets from your trunk. I just need your keys. You may have sounded too bossy to him, but you didn't care. It was all for his own good.

In the street lamp lit parking lot, you unlocked Ludwig's truck. Instead of grabbing the blankets from the trunk though, you just sat in the driver's seat and thought. Poor, poor Ludwig. He must feel like he could never live this down. What would he say when the whole ordeal was over? What would you say?

You felt your cheeks heating up at the thought that his "show" had been pretty hot. The thought of him desperate made you feel a strange way. It did, however, bring up one very big question. Hadn't he just been to the bathroom?

"Just wrap the blanket around you and let's go."

You closed your eyes and handed over a blanket and towel through the tree. Ludwig soon emerged, and even though the side of the building was poorly lit, you could see he looked awful. His hair was standing out in all directions like he'd been tugging at it and his face was crimson. You put your arm around him as you two walked back to the truck.

"I'll drive."

Germany got into the passenger seat of his truck and watched his girl rev the engine. He was beyond ashamed. Sure, he wouldn't ever have to see the people from the theater again if he could help it, but what about her? How could the relationship ever continue on after this incident? It wouldn't. Germany had made up his mind. He had to tell her. If she never spoke to him again, at least he would die an honest man.

"I have a syndrome."

And that was how it began. The whole drive home, Ludwig poured out his life history of coping with what he called "shy bladder syndrome" while you silently listened. Your heart ached. You had never heard of this before but you could only imagine how frustrating it must be. If he was brave enough to confess, you figured you should be too, and his final statement confirmed that.

"You probably hate me."

You turned onto a backroad and pulled the truck over so you could lean over and kiss him. The longest, most passionate kiss you'd ever had. When you finally broke away, you spoke.

"Ludwig. Seeing you tonight, uh, what happened... I realized I love you even more when you're so innocent and vulnerable. I guess I have a fetish, too, because I...enjoyed helping you out with that...problem."

Your turn to turn scarlet.

"I would never have really loved you if I were to stop for such a reason. Ludwig, I will always love you."

One final kiss, and then you pulled back onto the road. It was time to go home.

Germany's Secre


End file.
